Laundry Day
by xOXLadyNightXOx
Summary: Who knew not doing your laundry could lead to this?


Laundry Day

Lily was the considerate one, the helpful one, the responsible one but if there was one thing she absolutely hated and avoided at all cost it was her laundry. There was just something about the mundane task that irked her to no end. This often meant that her clothing choices tended to dwindle as time went on and that is how she came to be in the position she was now. She stared at her bed with literally the only clothes she could possibly wear for work that day. A pair of black shorts that came just a little above mid-thigh, her JKP shirt, and a purple tank top. The shorts were ok and her JKP shirt was compulsory but the tank top… now that was different story. Normally she didn't issues with wearing different colours but this was one of her teammate's colours and as a ranger she knew the symbolic weight that carried. This wasn't just purple this was _RJ's colour._ But - if she was totally honest with herself - she really wanted to wear it because it was RJ's colour. Only known to Fran, Lily had cherished a huge crush on crazy pizza-maker. Then as time went on, those feelings developed into something more and she found herself falling for him hard. She just didn't know how to approach him about it and this seemed like a really gutsy way to break the ice plus the others might see it too. She rehearsed her argument a couple times; more for her own nerves rather than if the guys should ask about it. She didn't have clothes, they were all in the wash, she had no choice, it was just for today then she would a nice big stock of yellow to go back to. Besides she had to wear her JKP shirt over, it would be her little secret.

Just then Theo banged on her door, "Come on Lily, hurry up! You're on kitchen today."

"I'll be right there," she called back. Things with Theo hadn't worked out. After their standing lunch appointment turned date she realized that while she liked the jaguar she was way more into a certain wolf. They parted amicably and remained friends and coworkers. She quickly dressed and went downstairs to join Theo, Casey, Dom, and Fran in the kitchen. Dom and Fran had come back from Europe where they had gotten together and decided to stay here permanently.

"Good morning boys, and Fran," she added giving her friend a half hug.

"Morning Lily," Theo munched on his granola bar while pulling out ingredients. "What took you so long?"

"Laundry day," was all she said. The team had long since become accustomed to Lily's bad habit considering it probably the only one.

"Run out of stuff to wear again?" Casey asked wryly.

"Clearly not considering I'm wearing clothes," Lily rolled her eyes although the jab wasn't far off the mark.

"Ah but is it a complete outfit?" Dom quipped. Fran smacked her boyfriend before it dawned on Lily what he meant.

She smirked, "Wouldn't you like to know what's under this shirt." The boys gawked and Fran snickered at her bold taunt. If only they knew… This whole private joke thing was pretty fun.

"Why would Dom want to know that?" A voice came from behind and Lily blushed and turned to face RJ who had just come in.

She tried to maintain the bravado, "Its laundry day and Dom thought I may not be wearing underclothes." A piece of her wanted to pull her collar to show him what was under the shirt but the fact that she was standing right in front of him, wearing his colour without him knowing made her feel deliciously naughty. Like a kid getting away with breaking the rules.

"Well I suppose we could dump cold water on you and find out," Lily's eyes widened and RJ looked totally unfazed. "Don't say no yet, you might need it, in fact we all might. It's going to be a really hot day, start of a heat wave most likely. I came in here to tell you if you're working in the kitchen and you start to feel lightheaded, leave. I've filled every available container with water and have it chilling in the fridge upstairs. Just be careful, all of you," he warned. Sure enough, by noon the temperature had hit well over 90 which made the kitchen an oven on its own. Fran had already been taken upstairs by Dom and Theo and Casey were guzzling water like maniacs. They were now working the front which left Lily and RJ in the back. RJ had ditched his traditional chef attire and wore jeans and a light shirt. "How are you holding up?" he asked.

"I'm okay," Lily wiped her forehead with the back of her arm, "it'd be worse if we were busier."

"Would you come out in this?" RJ countered.

"Good point," she acknowledged. "God this heat is insufferable." She pushed her hair back and pulled the bottom of her shirt up to wipe her face. She saw RJ looking at her with a weird expression but before she could ask Dom came down,

"Hey Lil I'll take over for you, you haven't had a break yet," she nodded and with one more glance at RJ, dashed up the stairs.

RJ watched Lily leave and summoned all his control not to follow her. Dom had taken her place and noticed him staring into space. "You okay there buddy?"

"Do you still want an answer to that question?" RJ asked.

Dom frowned, "What question?"

"From this morning," and comprehension dawned on Dom only to be replaced by shock.

"Dare I ask how you found out what's under Lily's shirt?" Dom couldn't help the suggestion in voice.

RJ had to roll his eyes, "Get your mind out of the gutter I do have health codes to adhere to." Although he wouldn't have minded paying whatever fine he had to just get her. "She used her shirt to wipe her face."

"Oh that works but my imagination was better," Dom shrugged, "so what is it?"

"A purple top," just saying it made RJ's mouth go dry. The memory that accompanied it didn't help either; the shirt had ridden up showing a line of creamy skin with just a bit of her belly button peeking out.

Dom's jaw dropped, "You're kidding!" RJ shook his head, "Then what the hell are you doing here? Get up there!"

"What?" RJ had not been expecting that.

"Go – after – her," Dom enunciated slowly. "You've always liked the girl and now she has on your colour. This is your chance don't waste it."

"And if she had no interest in me…" RJ's eyes flickered between Dom and the stairs.

Dom sighed, "Then you spout some jungle master crap about primal instincts and colour, which isn't a total lie either. You can't fail here RJ, this may be your only opportunity to test the waters with Lily. Go on, Fran will be here soon." Right on cue Fran appeared.

"You ok now?" Dom hugged her while signalling RJ to get going.

"I'm fine," Fran reassured him.

"Uh Fran," RJ tried to keep a calm face, "could you take over for me? I really need to cool off."

"Sure RJ," Fran said brightly, "Lily's in the laundry room so you'll have the fans to yourself."

"Great, thanks," RJ smiled and tore up the stairs. As soon as he was gone, Fran crossed her arms and levelled Dom a look.

"He's going to the laundry room isn't he?"

The rhino ranger tried to look innocently confused, "What are you talking about?"

"I saw the tank top too," Fran grinned. "Why else would I mention where she was?"

"That's my girl," Dom beamed and kissed her soundly.

RJ saw Lily's JKP shirt hanging on the railing and quietly padded down the hall to the laundry room where she busying with the clothes. Like a magnet, the purple tank top drew his eyes to her chest. There was a slight shine from the sweat and heaving from the effort of lifting the heavy baskets. Every time her hands so much as brushed the cloth he felt a stab of arousal. He had to make his move now!

For the first time ever, Lily was grateful to be in the laundry room. The cool, semi-dark space was completely welcome to her and she didn't have to worry about the boys seeing her clothing choice. She had taken off the JKP shirt the minute she got in the loft, tossing it over the railing. Fran, who had been sitting RJ's chair in front the fans, quirked an eyebrow at the tank and Lily winked. Fran just giggled and shook her head. Lily skipped to the back to do some laundry. Just as she finished loading the machines she heard the door slam and felt a pair of arms encircle her waist from behind. She twisted a little to see RJ with pure black lust in his eyes.

"RJ wha-" she tried to say but he immediately captured her lips in rough kiss. He pushed his tongue into her mouth drawing a moan from her. All protests dead, she tried to turn into him but he wouldn't let her move.

"I don't think so, I'm in charge here," there was a dangerous edge to his voice that made her squirm, unconsciously rubbing against his hard length. RJ groaned, "God Lily." He nipped her ear as one hand migrated down into her shorts while the other went under the shirt to pluck and twist her nipple. He growled at how wet she was and did not hesitate pushing two fingers inside her. He moved them slowly but with enough force that she felt her heels leave the ground.

"RJ…" she whimpered.

"Just be grateful we're here and not in the kitchen," he whispered darkly. "It took everything in me not to throw you up against a wall and tear into you." Suddenly his actions caught up with him and he started to remove his fingers but Lily gripped his hand.

"RJ don't - " the cheetah gasped.

"Don't what Lily?" he wanted her to say it.

"Don't stop," the wolf internally cheered and returned to his fingers.

"Wearing my colour?" he chastised. "Did you think I wouldn't notice? Or perhaps you hoped?"

"I wanted you to see it," Lily said pushing a hand down the front of his pants.

RJ hissed and moved his hand faster, "I should have just taken you downstairs cub. Imagine if Casey and Theo walked in and saw you being fucked by me hmm? Better yet, I'd drag you to the pantry and cover your mouth while I pound you so hard you want to scream. And they, ha," he laughed without humour, "they'd be calling out for you but unfortunately sweet innocent little Lily is too busy getting fucked by her master."

"Oh yes, so close," Lily breathed, riding his hand. "Don't stop talking to me."

"You like it when I talk like this?" RJ questioned biting down on her shoulder.

"Yes," she panted.

The wolf chuckled, "I'm going to send you back so thoroughly fucked that everyone will know what you did – with me – right above their heads." RJ removed his hand and spun her around to brace the washer. Holding her gaze, he took off her shorts, leaving the tank on. Still not looking away, his fingers returned to her centre but now he had the space to flick his thumb over her clit and lowered his head to suck her breasts through her shirt.

"RJ," she cried out. His mouth was warm and moist while the fabric lightly chafed the sensitive skin. She grasped his head, holding him there and he worked his hand faster, biting down gently. The pleasure peaked and she came hard, her whole body rippling. Gasping for breath, she opened her eyes to look at him. His irises were dark, tinged with a purple that she found highly erotic. But before she could do anything, he hauled her into a bruising, vicious kiss. He picked her up and sat her on the washer. Together they stripped her shirt and his shirt and jeans. Without warning he drove straight into her.

"RJ," Lily choked against his mouth.

"Shhh," he swept her hair to one side so he could bring his mouth to her ear. "Relax my cheetah, just relax." He pulled out and slammed back in. "You feel so good, so soft." He started pounding her and she wrapped her legs around him, drawing his closer.

"Harder," Lily begged digging her nails into his arms. RJ lifted her off the machine, thrusting deeper and faster. "AH YES!" she sunk her teeth into his shoulder, pulling on his hair.

"Fuck Lily!" RJ roared shoving her against a wall. He pinched her clit causing her jerk and twist, "You like that don't you?"

"Yes," she hissed. Suddenly he hit her spot and she saw stars, "Oh god RJ I'm coming!"

"Come on me," RJ urged, "I want to feel it."

"OH SHIT!" She couldn't take it anymore. She exploded, her whole body undulating, screams echoing through the whole room. RJ immediately followed, holding her tightly to him while he released inside of her. He let Lily down but kept her against the wall, sprinkling her face with kisses until he caught her lips again.

Lily pulled away, "We should get back," she said.

"Just one more minute," RJ whined causing her to giggle.

"Actually you can take all the time you need," a voice sounded from behind the door.

"DOM!" the couple shouted and started pulling on their clothes.

"No Master Mao. Look I didn't volunteer for the job but you two were sort of loud so the team kinda…" Lily and RJ exchanged looks of complete horror. "Anyway, I was the only with the stomach to come up here. Fran was too busy laughing at Theo and Casey who may have some permanent trauma. Personally I think Theo is faking the tick but that's just me. Oh here Lily -" the door opened a fraction and Dom's arm poked through with Lily's JKP shirt.

"Thanks Dom," Lily awkwardly took the shirt.

"Just in case you wanted to come back and work. Don't sweat it though we'll cover for you. You kids have fun and just you know…keep it down." They could hear Dom walking away.

"Well that was only slightly embarrassing," RJ said in usual style. Lily cut him a sideways look and they both erupted in laughter. RJ held her by her hips, swaying slightly, "Still hate laundry day?"

"I love it."


End file.
